Kancolle: Spirits of Steel
by Kancolle-Haruna Chan
Summary: It has been said that the Ship-Girls were humanities' only defense against the Abyssal Fleet. That is not entirely true. In many versions of Earth, there have been many renowned machines who would influence the world. Even if they may be worlds apart, both Ship-Girls and these machines have something in common: both have defended humanity. So, let their "Spirits of Steel" resound.
1. Lancelot 1

**Hey people! This is Haruna-chan bringing forth my first fic in fanfiction! I recently had an inspiration about Kancolle, and thought, what if it was transformed into a massive anime x-over? So, I decided to make this!**

 **All of the mechs are going to be impersonating their pilots or commanders, so if you want to know what they look like and act like, look up the pilots of these units!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kancolle or any of the franchises used in this story, so please don't sue me!**

* * *

 _We know of many heroes, all who have sacrificed much for us to live our lives to this day._

 _We know of brave battleships who bravely fought in the wars which defined much of our world._

 _Both of these have all been affiliated with our own world's history, and their names had been transformed into legends._

 _When humanity is threatened by the Abyssal Fleet, battleships are called forth to protect humanity's' future once more._

 _However, whoever said that they had to part of our history?_

 _After all, defenders of humanity are not different from each other._

 _They will remain spirits of steel._

 _As it will always be._

* * *

 _In another world, a white knight was born._

 _Originally, it was an experimental model, nothing more than a test subject. But, over time, it would grow into one of the greatest harbingers for the next generation of its brothers and sisters._

 _It would go through tough times, taking on the most deadliest of enemies, while trying to fix its country from within. It would become one of the most deadliest of its kind._

 _And it would become one of the most hated murderers given time._

 _So, in order to repent for its sins, the knight would later join it's pilot's friend to become one of the most hated figures in history._

 _And after its destruction, it would disappear as if it never existed..._

* * *

"This is goodbye, Lancelot." the brunet pilot jumped out of his mech's cockpit, running from the dying machine. Just before he reached a corner, he turned back to the mecha, a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you."

And with that, he was gone. Lancelot's body remained right where it was for a few seconds, before the Sakuradite reactor in it's chest started to spark.

Then, it disappeared in a fiery blast, now no more than a memory...

* * *

Inside a white void, a body floated peacefully through the vast emptiness. After a few seconds, it's eyes flickered open, the irises a stunning green, before scanning the vicinity.

"I'm alive…" Lancelot thought to itself. "Wait...I? This machine's programming wasn't designed to designate itself as "I"..."

Lancelot gave itself a systems check, and when realizing that everything was in perfect order, tried to find a solution to its predicament. Then, it realized something which could not be ignored.

"Independent Action? How is this possible? I cannot act without a pilot…but then again, I was always an exception from my other brothers and sisters…"

This was confusing. How could this happen? Then it remembered.

It died.

Lancelot gave a sigh. So, it was in some sort of machine heaven? How amusing, this really broke all the laws of the world...

Not that it had seen worse things. After all, the power of Geass was already as otherworldly as it could get.

Lancelot started to reminisce over the events before it's destruction. The red Knightmare frame which it fought with. The countless number of blows exchanged. The shift to hand-to-hand combat.

The final blow which ended Lancelot's life.

It gave a sigh, before closing it's eyes. It had done enough. It's pilot had escaped, and the plan would be successful. It's duty was now over….

Or, that was what it would have been.

Suddenly, a blue light appeared in the distance, piercing through the white veil.

The light started to drag Lancelot's body towards it, something that Lancelot took immediate notice of.

It's eyes opened once more, before a plea resounded throughout the vast realm.

"Please… if anyone is out there...please… save us!"

Lancelot blinked once in confusion. What?

"Help me! I-I don't want to die!"

Lancelot's eyes set themselves in a firm determination, it's body starting to activate once more.

It fought for the innocent, and always protected those who couldn't protect themselves. Even though it's past incarnations had fought for a different person, the cause was the same.

No plea of help would be ignored. If lives could be saved, then it would act. Nothing else mattered, only the result.

Lancelot turned on its Yggdrasil drive, before the two nubs on it's back opened to reveal its vibrant segmented green wings.

It lowered itself into the stance it had always used, both legs spread apart, its hand barely touching the ground.

This was nostalgic… but now was not the time to reminisce over memories.

And, as the blue light started to engulf Lancelot's frame, it grinned in anticipation.

"Lancelot Albion! Deploy!"

And the White Reaper charged forward once more, in preparation for it's great battle.

* * *

Yamato was in a terrible pinch. To call it a pinch would actually be a very exaggerated understatement. Her current situation was just pure perilous.

After her group had defeated all of the Abyssals deployed at an oil rig, and after capturing said rig, Kaga had received reports from her scouts that a huge wave of Abyssal battleships was approaching the area fast. All of their team had managed to escape with their lives, but a flash storm had hit, separating Yamato from the rest of the group.

This situation wouldn't have proved to be so bad, until a large group of Abyssals had noticed her location. And now, Yamato had been speeding across the water, trying to shake the Abyssals off her tail, while frantically trying to relay her coordinates to the base. However, this proved to be a fruitless effort, as she had taken some damage during the fight for the oil rig, and was now significantly slower than usual. Add the fact that she needed to stay still to deploy her seaplanes didn't help either

And the Abyssals were still catching up.

Yamato started to slow down, her rig starting to slightly smoke. She frowned at this, before giving a resigned sigh. Her engines had overheated, and now needed to cool down. And the only way to cool them down was to stop all movement altogether, while becoming nothing more than a sitting duck for the Abyssals to sink.

Yamato came to a complete stop, before giving the sky a sad smile.

"Sorry everyone… I couldn't keep my promise after all…" A few solitary tears started to run down her eyes, as she collapsed onto her knees. "I...never wanted it to end like this...I don't want to be sunk…"

The Abyssals started to close in, firing their cannons at the solidary Ship-Girl. Their target would not survive this.

Yamato closed her eyes in preparation for her imminent destruction.

The fiery cannon shells started to descend upon her still form….

and all of them exploded.

* * *

Yamato continued to close her eyes, but when she felt no pain, she grew confused. Why was she alive? The cannon shells were exploding, but she wasn't being hit…

Did the Abyssals misfire? No, that was impossible. At her current position, Yamato would have made a perfect target; they couldn't miss.

Yamato slowly opened her eyes, before she gasped.

A white knight floated before her amidst the explosions, it's armor shining brilliantly in the light. As the shells impacted on the knight, a green shield kept on flickering to life, preventing any of the shells from hitting Yamato. Behind it's back were brilliant green wings, giving the knight an angelic vibe.

After the bombardment stopped, the flying knight slowly started to float down to her level. Yamato looked on in dazed wonderment, her eyes never leaving her savior's figure.

Then, he turned around. And Yamato was taken aback.

"Beautiful…" she whispered, as his face came into view. The figure had slightly tanned skin, and brown curly locks of hair barely fell over his green eyes. His expression was set into a small frown, but his eyes spoke of no ill will to her.

" _Is this some new experimental weapon?"_ Lancelot thought. " _No..._ _I'll cross that line when I need to..."_

He looked at her for a while, his eyes temporarily softening at her image, before setting themselves back into their professional manner.

"Are you alright?" he said. Yamato took note of his Japanese accent, before responding.

"Y-yes…" She paused. "Who… are you?"

The knight showed some hesitation, before straightening up in pride, giving his answer in a clear tone.

"Ninth generation Knightmare Frame, Lancelot Albion." He bowed. "It's very nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Yamato gave a smile, before standing up, her left hand coming up into a salute, while her right kept her parasol over her head.

"First of the Yamato-class battleships, Yamato! On sortie!"

That was the first meeting, of the Ship-girl and her knight.

And the signal of a new generation of defenders of humanity.

* * *

 **YES! I finally managed to do something! For all of you who don't know what Lancelot Albion is, it's one of the MOST badass mechs in the anime, Code:Geass. It's also one of my favorite mechs in the anime world, so I decided to use it for the opening chapter.  
**

 **How did you guys like this? Please give me some reviews, so I can improve on my writing! Also, I'm also accepting ideas from you guys for 3 machines which made an impact on some world in and anime, tv-show, game, etc. Depending on the reasons you give me, I might incorporate it into my story!**

 **So, without further adieu, ta-ta for now!**


	2. Lancelot 2

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank you for the suggestions you guys offered me in the review. I can tell you that at least one of the names in the review will be used for the next chapter.**

 **So, let the story begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these franchises, or Kantai Collection. Why? I'm too young!**

* * *

Lancelot was plain confused. When he first arrived in this world, he expected himself to be in the midst of a burning city being ravaged by terrorists.

He didn't expect to be brought over the middle of the ocean. He didn't expect his body to be shrunken to a human's size. And he DEFINITELY didn't expect to be assaulted by a horde of deformed sharks armed with cannons, all being led by an unnaturally pale girl with a rather large deformed shark as a hat. While protecting a strange girl in the process.

When Lancelot had first noticed his human-like appearance, he had panicked. Then, he proceeded to do a full body scan externally and internally, just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

As it turned out, somehow, while his body had been converted into a human-like form, internally, his parts had somehow shifted into almost look-alikes of a human's internal organs. As an addition, what should have been his main body was now in the shape of a detachable armor. His head now was converted into helmet which now housed a retractable facemask, but he opted to keep his mouth uncovered.

It was strange… now he had human body parts, things he shouldn't even have in the first place.

However, what had really startled him was not the fact that he was brought over an ocean, nor his now human body. It was the enemies.

Lancelot had fought many things in his lifetime. Sutherlands, he could deal with. Knight of Rounds? Easy. Gekkas? Simple. Armored girl with a shark hat? That was new.

For a moment, he had no idea who was the enemy nor who was ally.

But, when they had all fired at a lone solitary girl dressed with the colors of Japan's flag, all hesitation had been thrown out the window. The girl showed emotion, and in contrast to the monstrous fleet, that was a sign of a normal human being.

With a burst of his wings, Lancelot quickly covered the 1-mile distance from his position to the girl's in less than a second. He quickly set his Blaze Luminous at maximum power, the plasma shields expanding wide enough to cover both him and the girl, and braced for impact.

One of the great things about having a human sized body: you only have small target to defend.

With a "boom", the cannon shells impacted on his shield, barely making him move from his position in the sky.

" _They seem to use heavy shells… If I could get in close, I could probably finish them all off with my swords before they can even make a single move…_ " Lancelot mused at this new information, before deactivating his Blaze Luminous after the last shell hit.

After he had descended just over the water, he turned to the girl he had defended, before noticing that her apparel was rather...strange for a battle outfit. Then, he noticed the massive rig behind her back.

"How the hell can she carry that? That thing's practically twice as big as her!" Opting to ask her about that later, Lancelot looked at the girl, who was now staring back at him, her eyes slightly widened. A strange feeling burned in his chest as he saw her face, but he ignored it.

"W-who are you?" the girl asked. He hesitated, before straightening himself up and answering.

"Ninth Generation Knightmare Frame: Lancelot Albion. What's your name?"

The girl shakily rose from her kneeling position on the water, before posing into a salute.

"First of the Yamato-Class Battleships, Yamato. On sortie!"

Lancelot looked at Yamato for a moment, his eyes lost in his memory. She looked so much like Euphemia…

Suddenly, Lancelot tensed up. The strange machines had finished reloading their weapons, and were about to fire once more. In all honesty, he had no clue as to how a shark could house a massive cannon in its mouth, and somehow reload it without any aid, but right now, that didn't matter.

They had fired at him. They needed to be eliminated.

But first, he had to get this girl to safety.

Lancelot quickly held the Ship-girl tightly against his chest, before flaring up his wings. Said Ship-girl gave a small "eep", before blushing profusely against her savior's chest.

"W-wha?" she stammered. Obviously, she didn't expect this.

Then, the enemy fired.

Lancelot darted forward into the air, and the cannon shells started to drop onto his figure. As the shells started to fall, he spun in a barrel roll, while trying to keep the girl in his arms.

As soon as he got out of the firing range of the ships, Lancelot put Yamato back onto the water. After scanning the area and finding no other enemies, he looked at Yamato straight into the eyes.

"Please stay here. Whatever you do, do not move from this position. I will come back for you, after I deal with them." he gestured towards the sharks. "Until then, please wait for me."

Not hesitating to see her reaction, Lancelot flared up his Yggdrasil drive, before drawing both of his VARIS rifles and speeding towards the enemy.

"16 targets spotted. Engaging."

As soon as he had spotted the first shark, Lancelot set the VARIS to automatic, before pulling the trigger. A wave of bullets impacted against the shark, tearing right through it's armor. The shark exploded, and Lancelot flew through, firing his VARIS at any shark-lookalike he saw. 3 more sharks were sunk, while one was merely clipped by a round. Said shark had half of the side of it's face blown off, before it retreated into the water.

Meanwhile, the other sharks got into position, before firing their cannons in succession at Lancelot. Lancelot activated his Blaze Luminous, before reholstering the VARIS in his right hand, and drawing out one of his Mazer Vibration Swords. The sword locked itself, before it started to glow a dark shade of red.

Lancelot glared at the fleet, before swinging his blade around, slicing clean through the mouth of the shark which had tried to bite him from behind. Said shark fell, now in two pieces, and Lancelot charged at the fleet once more.

"This is it!" he roared, as he dove towards a shark, stabbing his blade hilt deep into it's head, before firing a single powerful shot at another trying to fire it's cannon. The shot impacted against the cannon shell, and the shark exploded, the shrapnel of it's body impacting into two of its brethren. Lancelot harshly withdrew his MVS from the head of the now dead shark, before flying high into the air. He had intended to finish off the entire fleet with his wing blasts, but realized a major mistake he had made.

He totally forgot about the flagship. The pale girl had opted to not do anything while he was up close to her fleet, but now since he was in the open air, she took action. The large shark on her head opened its mouth wide, before ejecting out...a fighter jet? Before long, this one solitary fighter jet was joined by 12 more, all of them ready to gun down the white knight from the air. They swiftly flew in complex patterns, trying to confuse the white Knightmare. With their numbers, it looked as if they would win.

Unfortunately for them, this was not to be. When it came to complex flying, Albion was one of the best. And since his speed far outpaced theirs, there was no contest.

He would win.

Lancelot suddenly disappeared, before reappearing behind a plane and chopping it in half with his MVS. The VARIS let loose a couple of wild shots, some which destroyed more of the planes, while the others flew on into empty space.

As the sharks below him aimed their cannons at his figure, and the planes charged at him, Lancelot knew he had held back enough. Sending more energy into his wings, the wings suddenly enlarged in size, pulsating in anticipation.

"Fire." he said. And the beams rained down upon the fleet. After continuing the stream for about 5 seconds, Lancelot cut the power off, and looked at his handiwork.

Nothing had survived. The sharks had all exploded, the pure energy pierced their bodies through and through, igniting their internal engines. The planes didn't fare as well either, nothing else remained of their bodies.

Lancelot looked around, before noticing something. Where was the Flagship?

The answer to that came in the form of a cannon shell to his left, which caught Lancelot in the shoulder. He fired in the direction of the shot, before flying up. He grimaced at his scorched shoulder; thankfully, the shot had hit his right arm, rather than his left. Still, for him to get hit by a surprise attack...he still had much to learn. Lancelot reholstered his VARIS, before taking the MVS from his right hand. He looked at the still form of the flagship.

The shot had pierced her through the abdomen, leaving a fist sized hole through her torso. apparently, she managed to reduce the amount of damage received from his wing attack by utilizing one of the dead sharks body as a meat shield. The still smoking cannon she had fired was now useless; apparently, the VARIS shot had managed to pierce through it as well.

She gave a feeble attempt to raise her now useless cannon at Lancelot. He sighed, before pointing the MVS to her neck.

"I'm sorry." he said softly, before driving the point into her throat.

And as she died, Lancelot could have sworn that the girl's eyes had flickered with life for a second. Then, they closed, never to be opened again.

He gave a pitiful look at the sinking body, before taking to the air once more. It was time to go back to Yamato.

As he arrived at Yamato's location, Lancelot noticed a group of girls who were with her.

He smiled. Looks like that there was still much for him to do after all.

He slowly turned down his wings, and approached the small group.

They were going to be so surprised...

* * *

 **So, How do you like it? This is one of my first times making combat scenes, so if anyone can give me any assistance on this, that would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Like, comment, and review! And as always, please no flames!**

 **Ta-ta for now!**


End file.
